


Confess To Your Dollophead

by Jaspre_Rose



Series: The Path Not Travelled [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur isn't aware he has a best friend, Fighting over Merlin, Gen, Good Mordred, Good morgana, Magic Reveal, Merlin really is Arthur's best friend and everyone but Merlin knows it, dragonlord reveal, prolific use of "idiot" and other terms of endearment for my own amusement, return of the blue orb of light that saved Arthur, so much sassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspre_Rose/pseuds/Jaspre_Rose
Summary: Following Morgana's return to Camelot, Arthur relaxes the laws surrounding magic usage and decrees only those using magic to commit crimes will be punished. After Morgana is put into the position as Arthur's personal advisor regarding crimes of a magical nature, Morgana decides it's time to talk to Merlin about why Arthur still doesn't know about his own magic. This leads to talk about who can claim Merlin is his best friends (oh, those knights of Camelot), Merlin's backside (again, those knights...), and eventually, several confessions just to stop the king of Camelot from throwing a tantrum about what Merlin's hiding from him.Really, just the usual with this lot.Teen rating for some language.
Series: The Path Not Travelled [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Confess To Your Dollophead

The days following Morgana’s “change of heart” in the courtyard had been surprisingly smooth once Arthur had accepted his sister was truly back in his life. This had only happened after Gaius had been forced to recast the spell he had used to test her intent. After the twentieth such time, Merlin had subtly encouraged him to let it be and Arthur surprisingly had done so with barely an argument.

Merlin had never seen him so happy.

Morgana had taken to spending much of her free time in Merlin’s company. Gwaine often gave him a hard time about that, but Merlin insisted she likely just felt comfortable with an old friend and with Arthur busy and Gwen still unable to let go a few things in the past, that simply left him. Gwaine naturally disagreed with Merlin, but that was hardly surprising.

Whenever Morgana began to feel out of place or uncomfortable, which would likely happen for a while to come, she would begin drifting Merlin’s way seemingly without realizing it. These days, Merlin was wise enough to avoid Gwaine’s eyes. When this first started happening, however, he hadn’t been as wise and would flush red as Arthur’s cloak when he caught the suggestive look Gwaine would give him when Morgana’s hand would insinuate itself between his arm and side or would gently brush his jacket to alert him to her presence. Being the friend he once was and was again trying to be, Merlin would give her some measure of comfort in turn.

It always made her smile. More importantly, though, it always made Arthur relax and give him a grateful nod. For that, Merlin would continue to ignore Gwaine and comfort Morgana as she needed.

It was an evening three weeks following Morgana’s return to Camelot that a feast was to be held in honor of the King’s recent changes to the magical law of the land. While not outright removing the ban, as Merlin had urged him not to do, the laws against magic in general had been eased. One would no longer be punished merely for having or using magic or magical items. However, if one commits a crime using magic or a magical item, the offender would be brought before the King, who would decide upon a reasonable punishment for the crime. Morgana would be his personal advisor in such matters. As surprising as it might be, Merlin had never been prouder of him, if he was being honest.

After taking his normal place behind Arthur’s chair, he watched as Arthur stood and gave the speech Merlin had written just that morning. The prat always sounded more eloquent when Merlin wrote for him, something several of the knights _and_ Merlin had stressed to Arthur on multiple occasions. Once Gaius had told him the same, Arthur had finally conceded the job to Merlin.

Judging upon the reactions from the gathered crowd, Merlin had done a good job informing them of the king’s revision of the law while also explaining for those more in favor of Uther’s previous law that those caught abusing their magic would not be allowed to go free without punishment. It wasn’t an outright dismissal of his father’s law. Merely a minor tweak to ensure Camelot’s laws were just.

By the end, even those that had been Uther’s most loyal advisors were nodding their acceptance. Merlin allowed himself a brief grin when Arthur caught his eye while sitting back down before he glanced to Arthur’s side and saw Morgana clutching the edge of the table and looking so uncomfortable, it made Merlin uncomfortable just looking at her. She chose that moment to look over at him nigh desperately and Merlin moved to the other side of Arthur’s chair in order to be within reach.

Morgana scooted to the edge of her chair and lightly grabbed a fistful of Merlin’s trouser leg. Arthur noticed, but other than smirking at Merlin, he didn’t react. Morgana, on the other hand, relaxed enough for her to begin a conversation with the knight on her other side, Leon. Gwaine, three chairs down from her, was leaning back awkwardly and grinning at Morgana’s grip on his clothing.

Merlin scowled at him, which made Gwaine laugh loudly.

“You may as well make yourself comfortable,” Arthur said, his goblet raised to his mouth to prevent anyone from reading his lips. “I doubt she will be willing to let you go until much later.”

Merlin eyed the floor and sighed.

“Suppose I have no choice. Not like I can serve you like this.”

“No.” Arthur chuckled and sipped his wine. “She very likely would keep your trousers if you attempted to walk away from her now.”

“She is still uncomfortable.”

“I know that.”

Merlin met Arthur’s eyes.

“I have no clue why she’s latched onto me. Stop looking at me like that.”

Arthur furrowed his brows. “What are you talking about? I wasn’t looking at you in any way.”

“It looked as if you were looking at me in a bad way.”

Arthur’s brow arched. “You are absurd. You used to be her friend and Gwen has been avoiding her. Who else would she turn to? She knows she cannot turn to me. I, unfortunately, have an image to uphold and it would be difficult to do with my sister hanging off _my_ trouser leg.”

“Stop laughing right now, Sire. It becomes you not at all.”

“Oh, shut up and sit down.”

Merlin, sighing, sagged onto the floor and felt Morgana’s hand tentatively grab his shoulder. He didn’t know if it was coincidence, but a moment later, Arthur knocked his plate into Merlin’s lap. Most of the food remained on the plate.

Arthur ignored his look and signaled for another plate. Merlin merely smiled and shoved a hunk of meat into his mouth.

As Merlin had expected, Morgana hadn’t released her hold on his shoulder until Merlin had been forced to follow Arthur from the hall in order to prepare him for bed. He heard Morgana’s light step traipsing towards her chambers before they’d gotten more than twenty paces from the hall doors.

After only a few hours asleep, Merlin awoke and wiped a hand over his face. After peeling a sheet of parchment off his face, he rolled onto his back and nearly rolled right off the bed. Morgana was sitting in the chair next to his bed, the same one he and Gwaine had occupied during her stay several weeks ago, and looked up from a book when he stirred.

Feeling ridiculous for doing it, Merlin regardless pulled his blanket to his chin to cover his bare chest.

“What are you doing in my room? It’s still dark out, Morgana.”

“I could not stay asleep,” she confessed quietly. “You have been such a comfort these past weeks. I had hoped simply being around you would help me relax enough to sleep once more.”

“Ah.” Merlin gave her a quick look and then again glanced out his small window. “Morgana, do you realize your brother would run me through if he knew his sister was in my room right now? It is likely the middle of the night, you are undressed, and there is no one else around. Even Gaius would get the wrong impression.”

“I did not come to seduce you,” Morgana huffed. “Not again, at least.” Merlin gave her a curious look at that, certain he hadn’t heard her correctly, and she pressed on, “I had hoped perhaps we could… talk a while. I… I do not believe many here have forgiven me as easily as Arthur and you have. No one really addresses me unless they have to.”

“The knights do,” Merlin pointed out. “They know they have no reason to be suspicious of you if both Arthur and I have accepted you back.”

“I can only speak of weapons, battle, and training for so long before I either inadvertently make mention of the past or run out of things to say. The knights are not interested in much else or at least not when they speak to me.” Morgana looked away and fiddled with the ties to her nightgown. “Arthur is much too busy ruling Camelot to have much free time anymore. You seem to be the only person here that will willingly speak to me about more than just fighting.”

“I had no idea you were so unhappy.”

Merlin sat up in his bed and summoned his discarded shirt from the night before. It floated from the corner of the room and he noticed Morgana watching him put the item on.

“I am glad Arthur has started foisting his food upon you,” she said abruptly. “You have always been much too thin. You still are, but I hope he will change that.”

“Uh, yeah, guess I was.” Merlin awkwardly smoothed his shirt down and drew his knees towards his chest. “Have you not been sleeping well?”

“Not as of late. I am… plagued by nightmares of the past. I am slowly weeding through everything, but I do still have many regrets. It is difficult to forgive myself.”

“Believe me, Morgana, we are all going through that. I still find myself going on the defensive when I catch a glimpse of you from the corner of my eye.” Merlin caught sight of Morgana’s downcast face and smiled reassuringly. “But then I remember you have changed and I let it go. It will take time, but then things will be back to normal. Trust me.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“With everything inside of me, yes.”

Morgana nodded, her eyes trained on her clasped hands. Without meeting his eye, she finally spoke after a long silence.

“Might I stay here with you for a while? Please, Merlin. Just until I feel tired.” She looked up beseechingly. “Then I will go. I promise.”

He still didn’t understand what she meant until she gestured at the very small space beside him in the bed. He wanted to tell her he didn’t think it was a wise idea considering what had happened the last time they lay so close to each other, but two things stopped him. One, he was almost positive neither he nor Morgana had meant for anything to happen in the forest. Two, she looked so vulnerable and he decided he could risk discovery if only to remove that expression from her features. He had a feeling Arthur would not relax if he were to find out about this… measure of comfort, but he had to do something.

Rather than answer her, Merlin scooted over as far as he dared, settled onto his left side, and held his thin blanket up for her. Smiling in relief, Morgana climbed into his bed still wearing both her night robe and slippers, wiggled around until she was comfortable on her right side, and then settled her head beside his on his small pillow. After pulling his blanket around the both of them, Merlin took absolute care not to touch her in any way.

“Are you comfortable?”

“I did not believe such a thing was possible when you have this hard bed and I have a bed befitting a lady of the palace, but yes, I am finally comfortable for the first night since my return.” Morgana moved her gaze from his eyes to his hair, looking embarrassed. “I have grown unused to my plush accommodations. It makes it difficult to find sleep.”

“I personally do not understand,” Merlin said lightly, hoping to boost her mood. “I once fell asleep in Arthur’s bed when we returned from a late patrol and it took him ages to wake me.”

Morgana smiled. “I believe that might have been more due to his unwillingness to wake you, Merlin. You seem ignorant of how much Arthur genuinely cares for you.”

Merlin honestly didn’t have anything to say to that.

“Are you feeling closer to sleep now?”

“Please let me stay a bit longer,” Morgana pleaded. “Just until I believe I could actually go back to sleep. I apologize if I am keeping you awake.”

“No need. I have survived on much less.” Merlin’s smile was interrupted by a yawn. “If I fall asleep, be careful going back to your rooms.”

Morgana gave him a small smile and nodded as he stretched out.

***

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he was glad he woke up a little earlier than usual that morning. Morgana was still in his bed and she needed to return to her rooms before other servants began moving around the castle and happened to see her sneaking away from their rooms in her night clothing.

Then again, she looked so peaceful, he felt he couldn’t wake her up. Sighing, Merlin quickly changed his clothing while casting glances over his shoulder to make sure she hadn’t awakened yet and then headed from his room. Being as quiet as possible, Merlin unrolled a blanket and threw it and a pillow onto the patient’s cot. If anyone asked, he would lie through his teeth and swear on his life that he slept there the previous night. As far as anyone needed to know, Morgana had needed a sleeping draught, Merlin happened to see her heading his way, and being a loyal and caring servant close to the king, he offered his room so she didn’t have to walk all the way back to her rooms in the middle of the night.

Yes, that sounded like a reasonable story. After pulling his jacket on, Merlin headed from Gaius’s chambers and stopped into the kitchen to check on breakfast before continuing outside to do his usual morning chores. Shortly after the seventh bell, Merlin walked back through the kitchen before directing his steps to Arthur’s bedroom.

The prat was still snoring and drooling on his pillow. He looked absurd and Merlin chuckled to himself as he began their routine.

Sometime later, Arthur was sitting at his table silently eating breakfast, albeit with a grumpy look directed Merlin’s way. Merlin merely gave him a look while stoking the fire.

“Bit nippy this morning, innit?”

“No, don’t do that.”

“What?”

“Speak.”

Merlin snorted. “What else should I do? Anytime I attempt to do anything, you give me that look right there and you know I have a job to do.”

“Just shut up and eat this,” Arthur said, tossing a large portion of his breakfast onto the table. Rather than point out he’d now have to clean that spot, Merlin instead grabbed up the lump of cheese from the pile of food. “And sit down, Merlin. You’re making me incredibly nervous just standing there staring at me.”

“I was in no way staring at you,” Merlin denied.

“You are still doing it.”

Merlin looked at him dubiously but didn’t bother arguing further. While Merlin worked his way through the pieces of bread, cheese, and meat Arthur had given him, Arthur himself chewed his own portion thoughtfully.

“I fear your brain is about to catch fire,” Merlin commented irreverently. “What is on your mind?”

“You are in all truth the most disrespectful and incompetent servant I have ever had,” Arthur said bluntly. “You are never to change or I believe I might actually die of boredom.”

Merlin tried not to chuckle. “That’s what was on your mind? Did you have a strange dream last night?”

“Hmm? Oh. As a matter of fact, that is none of your concern.”

“Must have been a good one, then,” Merlin guessed. “Did I turn into George again?”

Arthur shuddered. “The very notion is horrifying.”

“I knew you loved me more.”

Arthur glared at him and Merlin laughed, his mouth stretched into a wide smile.

“I do not love you, Merlin. Stop being ridiculous.” Merlin shrugged and Arthur rolled his eyes. “Eat or get out, you idiot.”

Merlin let the subject go. After finishing off the food he'd been given and eating an additional sausage Arthur threw at his chest, Merlin stood and prepared to head for Arthur's wardrobe.

“I believe I’m going to put you in red today.”

“But then we will match,” Arthur pointed out, “and Gwaine will do nothing but joke about it behind my back. It happens every time.”

Merlin sighed. “Fine, you whiny child. Is blue a better option?”

Arthur glowered at him but didn't reprimand him for his cheek. Not that he bothered to do it much these days, anyway.

“Will I be forced to wear a neckerchief, as well?”

“My neckerchief is practical. It keeps me warm.”

“Merlin, I have seen you wear one when you have sweat running down your face and it feels like hell has risen from the depths of the land. You cannot tell me you find a neckerchief practical when it is that hot.”

"I have my reasons for wearing one."

"You peacock," Arthur laughed. "You wear it to garner attention! I dare you to tell me you don’t."

"I am not a peacock," Merlin replied, enunciating each syllable. "If anyone is a peacock-"

Arthur threw his half of the bread at Merlin's head and Merlin easily sidestepped it. It seemed like no time had passed before he found himself walking towards the training field behind Arthur. Gwaine soon joined Merlin, keeping pace with him, and grinned.

"Good morning, my friend. I see you were unable to shirk your duties again."

"Gwaine," Arthur said without turning around, "of the two of you, Merlin is _not_ the one constantly avoiding his duties. In fact, I would wager my own crown you truthfully do much of nothing unless Camelot is in danger."

"What would you have me do? I am a Knight of Camelot."

Merlin chuckled to himself. Perhaps two hours passed by them all when Arthur suddenly let up his assault on the shield Merlin was holding. He gestured to one side of the training field with his chin and Merlin glanced that way. Morgana was standing alone, bunching her skirts in her hands, and watching them in particular.

“Go on,” Arthur sighed. “Keep her company, Merlin. I will test my skills against Leon now.”

Merlin ditched his shield on his way to Morgana, who immediately snaked her arm around the crook of his elbow.

“What are you doing out here?” Merlin asked curiously. “I would have thought you would be busy doing whatever you used to do when we were training.”

“You did not wake me this morning,” she said under her breath, glancing around furtively. “I gave Gaius such a fright when I descended the steps from your bedroom.”

“Oh, no.” Merlin sucked on his bottom lip a moment. “Did he say anything?”

“No. I do believe he was too shocked to speak.”

“That means I will be getting the brunt of it when I return this evening.”

Morgana frowned. “I apologize. I did not think I would fall asleep.”

Merlin shrugged. “I already have a story worked out. Did you say anything to him?”

“No.” Morgana colored delicately. “I fled. I did not want him to misinterpret anything I said.”

“You must realize that likely made you seem guiltier.”

Morgana didn’t say anything. She instead turned to watch Leon and Arthur’s evenly matched fight. Gwaine, battling Mordred, kept shooting them barely disguised smirks. Merlin followed Morgana’s line of sight when she looked at Mordred.

“Is it awkward seeing him?”

“Mordred? No. I understand why he did what he did. I only wish he would speak to me so I may apologize.”

Merlin nodded and watched Morgana’s gaze again move back to Arthur and Leon. A momentary sadness touched her features and Merlin wondered at the cause.

“Is everything alright?”

“I once fancied Sir Leon,” Morgana blurted. “I once fancied a few, honestly, but he is one of a handful I still fancy. I have likely destroyed any hopes of his return in affection… or anyone else’s.”

Well, that was new. Merlin grinned.

“You fancied Leon? Courageous, lucky to be alive Leon?”

“It is not luck he still lives, Merlin,” Morgana informed him assuredly and Merlin found himself wondering if she might be the reason for that. “Is there anyone you fancy?”

He hadn’t expected to be put on the spot like that. Merlin lifted his chin.

“Why do you ask, Morgana?”

“A conversation is built upon the exchange of information. I have told you something. It would be rude of you not to do the same.”

“Suppose it would be.” Merlin shrugged. “Arthur keeps me busy. I rarely have time to take notice of anyone.”

“No one has caught your eye? Is that the truth?”

“Yes.”

“It is no wonder you so easily gave yourself to me, then.” Merlin, eyes wide, looked around to make sure no one had overheard Morgana. “Were you inexperienced?”

“For shame, Morgana,” Merlin scolded lightly. “This is not the place.”

Morgana studied him a moment.

“I was mistaken. It had simply been a while for you, had it not?” Sighing, Merlin gave up and just nodded. “I did enjoy our time together. However, it must never happen again. While I would not be averse to doing otherwise-”

His neckerchief was suddenly strangling him.

“Morgana.”

She continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “if Arthur ever discovered us, I fear you would not survive the encounter and I cannot lose your friendship.”

That wasn’t the only reason it shouldn’t happen again, but Merlin merely nodded enthusiastically.

“I agree.” He cleared his throat. “Perhaps you should go, Morgana. Anyone could overhear and I do not think I am up to lying to Arthur about yet another thing.”

“That is actually why I came out here.” Morgana suddenly trained her gaze on him and, after a moment, Merlin met her gaze. “Are you ever going to tell Arthur about your magic? I believe he deserves to know.”

“I have given it no thought. Why?”

“You are the strongest sorcerer alive.”

Merlin shook his head. “Warlock.”

“You were born with your magic?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm. Then you are the strongest warlock alive and you would be a better option for Arthur to utilize during cases of magical crimes. Besides, he should know his best friend is a-”

“Ah, and what are we talking about?” Arthur asked, striding up and tucking his sword into its sheath. “Whose best friend?”

“Yours, Arthur,” Morgana replied. “We were talking about your best friend.”

Arthur glanced at Merlin. “I have a best friend?”

Merlin glared back at him and Morgana chuckled lightly.

“I meant Merlin, of course, Arthur.”

“You believe _he_ is my best friend?”

“Of course he isn’t,” Gwaine stated suddenly, materializing around Arthur and throwing his arm around Merlin’s shoulders. “Merlin is mine and I don’t share. I can't have my best friend calling me some other man’s name.”

“Since when has Merlin been your best friend?”

“Since always.”

Arthur didn’t seem too pleased by that.

“I thought we had decided,” Lancelot voiced lightly, “that he was mine.”

“He likes me more,” Mordred spoke quietly. “Plus, we have more in common.”

Merlin gave Mordred an apprehensive look and Morgana giggled into her hand, which merely confused Arthur as he turned to look between Merlin and Mordred.

“How do you and Merlin of all people have anything in common?”

“No, I see it,” Gwaine said thoughtfully.

“Oh, they have more in common than even Gwaine knows, Arthur,” Morgana spoke, smiling first at Merlin and then briefly meeting Mordred’s gaze. “They might have been soul mates in another lifetime.”

Arthur really didn’t like that.

“We have finished this discussion - and Morgana, do not say such ridiculous things. Merlin, come.”

“I think someone is jealous,” Merlin heard Gwaine whisper. Lancelot snorted in response.

“I do not believe he is jealous,” Leon commented. “Perhaps he was merely uncomfortable with you lot arguing about who Merlin is closest to.”

“Because he thinks Merlin's _his_ best friend,” Gwaine retorted. “Therefore, he _was_ jealous.”

“He has no reason to be,” Percival remarked jovially, “when all know and accept he is my best friend.”

Lancelot and Gwaine chuckled.

“Elyan, have you nothing to say?”

“There is no point in arguing about this,” Elyan replied calmly. “Merlin assuredly has a best friend, but I know it is not me nor is he mine. A close friend perhaps but nothing more than that.”

“You are no fun.”

Morgana, still holding onto him though they were walking back towards the palace now, tittered and looked to where Arthur was walking on Merlin's other side.

“Perhaps he is mine,” Morgana voiced abruptly. “Of our entire group, I am the only one touching him and he is allowing it.”

“Not all of us can hang off of him,” Lancelot replied reasonably. “He has not enough arms for us to do so and you were there first.”

At this, Gwaine wedged himself between Merlin and Arthur and slung his arm around Merlin's back.

“He does not push me away,” Gwaine crowed triumphantly. “Try again, Morgana.”

Arthur was looking grumpier by the second.

“Perhaps there should be a contest,” Lancelot suggested, ever the fair-minded individual. “The winner claims the honor of saying Merlin is his best friend.”

“Or,” Arthur finally spoke again, “you all can ask him who _his_ best friend is instead of focusing so much upon yourselves.”

“The king makes a valid point,” Leon mused. “You all are arguing about who is truly the one with the best right to claim Merlin is his best friend, yet none thought to ask who Merlin believes is his.”

“I doubt he will tell the truth,” Lancelot commented. “He would never want to upset anyone, especially with a subject this dear.”

“Pity,” Arthur said flatly. “That would have been infinitely more enjoyable to listen to.”

“I say we do the contest,” Gwaine said after a minute. “We’ll just see who knows Merlin best.”

“Unless Merlin has chosen his best friend based upon which person cares most for him,” Morgana hinted, giving Arthur a sly smile. “It is something to consider, is it not?”

“Maybe we could just stop talking about this?” Merlin said hopefully. “Perhaps we could discuss what the king was saying about your weak flank yesterday.”

“If it is a question of who knows Merlin best,” Mordred suddenly commented, “then I believe I can make that claim. Morgana, too, may do such.”

“So can I,” Gwaine said at the same time Lancelot said, “I know more than even you lot might.”

Merlin sighed, “Or we will continue.”

“Ah, but Mordred, did she not say you might have been soul mates in another lifetime?”

“The idea is preposterous,” Gwaine huffed. “If anyone, it would have been me. After all, I am the only one here who thinks he has an arse that’s very pleasing to the eye."

He followed this with an absolutely shocking smack to his bottom. Merlin jumped and looked at his friend like he'd lost his mind.

Morgana smirked at Gwaine. "Do not be so quick to assume you are the only one, Sir Gwaine."

“Morgana,” Elyan exclaimed in surprise. Leon looked positively scandalized by Morgana's statement. Behind them, Percival laughed jovially.

"Someone please stop this madness," Merlin begged, shooting a look at Arthur, who was busy giving Gwaine a dirty look. "Anyone?" Merlin pressed, looking around now. "Is anyone capable of stopping this?"

"Mordred," Gwaine called over his shoulder. "Do you think Merlin has a fine backside?"

"This conversation is entirely inappropriate," Arthur grumbled. “I insist you all stop.”

"I believe the question is not what I think of it," Mordred retorted, "but why, unbidden, do you feel the need to announce your own thoughts on the subject of Merlin's arse?"

This caused several of their group to chuckle.

“For a man,” Lancelot declared, “he does have a shapely behind. It is surprising. I'm sure some might derive enjoyment from such a sight.”

Merlin ducked his head and rubbed his temples. He had a headache coming over him.

“Stop talking about Merlin’s arse,” Arthur barked and then groaned. “Dammit. Now _I_ am thinking about it. I hate you all.” He looked over. “Merlin, I need new knights. Make me a list of knights with whom I can replace these fools.”

Merlin glanced over and gave him a look he hoped said, ‘that’s _your_ job, you lazy pumpkinhead.’ Morgana’s laughter was a tinkly, breathy thing. She was thoroughly enjoying herself, there was no doubt of that.

"Have we moved on from whom may claim Merlin is their best friend?" she asked lightly. "Are we now arguing who might have been Merlin's soul mate?"

"It bears some consideration," Gwaine responded. "Perhaps the two honors are the same. One's soul mate would likely earn the title of claiming Merlin as his or her best friend, do you not all agree?"

"That sounds reasonable," Percival admitted. “Let’s discuss.”

"It must be me, then," Mordred pronounced proudly. "Morgana herself voiced I would have been his soul mate. She said no such thing about the rest of you."

"She said in another lifetime," Leon unwillingly pointed out. "Who might hold that honor this lifetime?"

"Leon, even you have been drawn into this?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"It is an interesting subject, Sire."

"As far as I know," Arthur continued loudly, "Merlin has never showed any interest in men. This entire conversation is pointless."

"That does not mean the interest is not there, though," Lancelot pointed out. He quickly added a respectful, “Sire.”

"Indeed!" Gwaine laughed. "It seems the odds are ever in my favor."

"How can you make such a claim?" Mordred asked curiously. "I see no evidence to support it."

"Merlin, make them shut up,” Arthur groused. “They are annoying me.”

“Not even you can make them do that. What makes you think they would listen to me? You're the king. I just drag you out of bed and fatten you up every day.”

Arthur glared at him and Merlin, despite himself, snickered.

“Perhaps my brother’s annoyance with this conversation has more to do with his own feelings regarding Merlin.”

“Morgana, I will banish you,” Arthur warned seriously. “Do not tempt me.”

Morgana merely grinned at him and Gwaine looked between her and Arthur.

“I see what is going on here. Does someone else wish to stake a claim on Merlin?”

Merlin looked at Arthur, who was glowering at Gwaine.

“No, I do not,” he replied tersely. “I wish this conversation to be done.”

“He has renounced his right to stake a claim!” Gwaine declared victoriously. “That only leaves the five of us, then. Elyan?”

“You may leave me out this one,” Elyan laughed, his right hand raised. “This is one fight I have no desire to win.”

Gwaine huffed and looked his way. “Merlin, who do you think is your soul mate?”

“I might again point out he likely will not answer that,” Lancelot uttered pointedly. “Merlin does not like upsetting people.”

“Lancelot seems to know Merlin well,” Leon said to no one in particular. “Perhaps it is he.”

“Leon,” Arthur muttered. To his credit, Leon did look appropriately apologetic.

“I apologize, Sire.”

“I believe I,” Morgana said, her voice ringing through the hall outside the armory, “as the only person Merlin touches on a daily basis, should be considered.”

“And I still insist it must be me, Morgana,” Mordred argued, finally addressing her. Merlin didn’t fail to see her relief at that. “We both are strikingly akin.”

“This whole thing is pointless,” Gwaine insisted. “It is I that should be considered his soul mate. Merlin liked me from the very beginning.”

Several of their group made the same claim, which caused Gwaine to scowl at Arthur’s back as they entered the armory. Merlin tried to follow so he could help Arthur, but Morgana jolted him back.

“I cannot enter,” she reminded him.

“I have a job to do, Morgana. Stay here. I will return soon.”

Looking dubious, she released him and Merlin entered the room. Arthur was huffily standing in the middle of the room while his knights shrugged out of their mail and turned to give him a cross look.

“It is about time you got your sorry arse in here,” he grumbled. Gwaine snorted at that.

“I apologize. I forgot you are unable to do the simplest things for yourself, _my liege_.”

“Do not be insolent.”

“I would never.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and Merlin ignored the look Elyan and Leon shared.

***

That evening at dinner, as had become the usual, Arthur dined with his favored knights. Surprisingly, Morgana remained relaxed the entire meal and not once looked to see if Merlin was around. Merlin smiled as he watched her eagerly speaking to Gwaine and then caught Mordred’s eye.

Mordred nodded at him and then lifted his cup. Merlin, smiling, nodded back and Mordred returned his smile.

“What was that about?”

Merlin tore his eyes away from Mordred and frowned at Arthur before looking around suspiciously.

“What was what?”

“I saw you and Mordred communicating,” Arthur spoke, looking as if he was waiting for a confession of some sort. “What was it about?”

“We are friends.”

“You never nod at anyone else without speaking. You never nod at _me_ without speaking. What were you both communicating?”

Merlin chuckled. “You are too curious for your own good. After we left the armory this afternoon, I convinced him to talk to Morgana. She has been wanting to apologize to him.”

“And that is why he nodded at you?”

“You caught me, Sire,” Merlin said, tone dripping with so much sarcasm, he thought Arthur should be able to drown in it. “We were confessing our undying love for each other. The feelings are so strong, we didn’t need words.”

“You need not be so rude,” Arthur huffed. “I was merely curious.”

“Stop acting as if I am hiding something from you, then.”

“Is that not what you are doing?”

“I suggest you eat before I finish your dinner for you.”

“You _are_ hiding something! What is it?”

Several people briefly looked at the king in concern. Merlin shrugged and they nodded before going back to their meals and conversations.

“It is nothing.”

“Tell me what you are hiding from me, Merlin.”

“I am madly in love with you,” Merlin deadpanned. “Have been for years.”

Arthur threw a chicken leg at him. Merlin handily caught it, smirked at him, and ripped a huge chunk of flesh from the bone.

“I wanted that back. I had planned to eat it myself.”

“Perhaps you should not have thrown it at a starving man, then.”

“Please,” Arthur scoffed. “You are not starving.”

Merlin merely ripped another bite from his chicken leg.

“It was delicious,” he declared when he was done eating. “Thank you, Sire. You are so magnanimous.”

“Good.” Arthur shoved a wad of bread into his mouth. “In return for my magnanimity, tell me what you are hiding.”

“One day, you are going to choke to death talking with your mouth that full of food.”

“I am in rapture,” he drawled, gracing him with a clear view of half-chewed food. “I never knew you cared.”

“Such cheek,” Merlin tutted. “I expected better of the king of Camelot.”

“Shut up, Merlin.”

_Emrys…_

Merlin chuckled and, without looking at Mordred, answered, _Why do you still insist upon calling me that when we speak like this?_

_It is not a conscious decision._

He finally looked away from Arthur’s plate and settled a curious look on Mordred. Mordred, in turn, was merely smiling.

_Is that the truth?_ Mordred gave him a small nod and Merlin hummed quietly. _Interesting_. _What is on your mind?_

_You cannot be ignorant of the conversation going on tonight. It is the same as it has been since this afternoon._

Merlin groaned and Arthur looked at him suspiciously. Merlin met his gaze quickly and tapped his throat.

“Just a tickle.”

“Right,” Arthur said slowly. “If you are becoming ill and I catch it, I will throw you in the stocks, Merlin. I swear to it.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Always so dramatic. It was a tickle.”

Eyes narrowed, Arthur stared at him a moment longer and then went back to his meal. Merlin promptly looked back at Mordred, who was listening to something Leon and Elyan were discussing.

_They believe Arthur to be your best friend._ Merlin raised a brow and Mordred, finally meeting his eyes, smirked. _I am inclined to believe them._

_How is this subject so fascinating? Have they nothing else to discuss?_

“Merlin,” Arthur snapped. Merlin looked down and felt a hunk of meat being shoved into his hand. “Eat that. It is taking up room on my plate.”

“If you insist.”

Trying not to smile lest it set Arthur off – No, scratch that. Merlin directed a big smile at Arthur and bit into the cut of meat.

“You look like an animal.”

“I was emulating you.”

“Why do I put up with you?” Arthur groaned and lifted his goblet. “You have to be the most disrespectful, most irritating – and if you again say you are emulating me, I will-”

“Pout?” Merlin suggested. Arthur glared at him, carefully cut his piece of cheese in half, and then chucked one half of it at Merlin’s throat. His voice came out raspy as he said, “That was actually impressive. Were you aiming for my head?”

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to speak to Lancelot. The subject of their conversation was soon lost to him, for Mordred’s voice again filtered into his thoughts.

_He never bothers to feed any of the other servants from his own plate. He obviously cares for you a great deal. Perhaps you are his best friend, as well._

_Or he enjoys throwing things at people and I am naturally a better target than most._

Mordred chuckled and shook his head. _You are hopeless if you cannot see what is right in front of you, Emrys._

A small grin on his lips, Merlin gestured around them. _A dinner?_

Mordred huffed out a laugh and then hid his mouth with a fist when Arthur looked between him and Mordred.

“Are you communicating again?”

“How would we be doing that? Neither of us were speaking.”

“I saw it,” Arthur insisted. “He shook his head, you smiled, and he laughed. What are you discussing?”

“Literally nothing. Neither of us said a word.”

“It is true, Arthur,” Morgana called from her place down the table. “Neither have spoken. Mordred is close enough I would have heard him.”

_He is incredibly jealous. I am honestly surprised._

Merlin looked at Mordred. _Not helping._

_That is what I am attempting, Emrys. He does not like the idea of you communicating with others. Perhaps because he is directly beside you and you are not trying to speak to him._

Eyes directed at the ceiling, Merlin shook his head.

“You’re doing it again!” Arthur exclaimed. Merlin startled and looked down at the seething blond. “Why are you hiding things from me? You have never done before.”

Despite himself, Merlin snorted. That Gwaine, Mordred, Lancelot, _and_ Morgana also had similar reactions to Arthur’s statement only put Arthur in a mood. While he pointedly ignored Merlin in favor of destroying the appearance of the food on his plate, Morgana, Gwaine, Mordred, and Lancelot all shared looks, likely coming to the conclusion they weren’t the only ones that knew about his magic. Mordred looked over quickly and Merlin immediately met his gaze.

_I was unaware Morgana and I were not the only ones aware of your power, Emrys. Did you think it wise to impart such information to the king’s knights before the relaxation of the magical laws of Camelot?_

Merlin sighed _. They were my friends before they were knights of Camelot and I trust them with my life._

_I see. Why have you not told Arthur of your power?_

_I have had no opportunity yet. I am always busy._

_That is merely an excuse and we both know it, Emrys. You must tell him. What sort of best friend would you be if you continue to keep information that important from him?_

Merlin looked up sharply. _I never said he was my best friend._

Mordred merely gave him a look that told him not to be stupid. _Everyone knows it, Emrys, even if you have never said it. Hell, I would be surprised if travelers from other kingdoms did_ not _know._

_What? I refuse to believe that._

_Why do you think none of the knights have pressed you to say who you consider to be your best friend? Did you not find it odd they only argued about who could claim you as their best friend and not the other way around? None of us are fools. We know how you feel about Arthur… and how Arthur feels about you. You both would and nearly have died for each other time and again. Not that you would remain that way if such a thing were to happen._

_You are being absurd._

_Far from it, Emrys. If anyone would be considered your soul mate, it would be the man next to you._

Hoping to distract Mordred, he pointed at Percival. Mordred scowled at him and Merlin chuckled before looking down at Arthur, who was glaring at him.

“Yes, I _have_ been watching,” Arthur said pointedly. “The whole time, Merlin. Tell me what is so fascinating that you two feel the need to discuss it without words.”

“You, actually,” Merlin replied honestly.

“I knew it! You two were…” Arthur frowned. “What?”

_His jealousy is palpable._

Merlin shot a look at Mordred, who shrugged.

“He believes everyone knows you are my best friend.”

Arthur chuckled. “No, but that is ridiculous.” Merlin nodded and Arthur immediately stopped laughing to glower. “ _Why_ is that so ridiculous? You could find worse. I have many things to recommend me.”

“Why would I want to be best friends with the biggest prat in the kingdom? I might remind you I literally have to drag you out of bed in the morning and you are always getting yourself – and me as a result – into trouble.”

Arthur sniffed. “I never tell you to follow me.”

“You have a few times, actually.”

“Not all of the time.”

“And I am always having to save you from yourself. Do you know how many times you have knocked yourself out and I have had to save your precious neck?”

“I might remind you I am more often than not saving your sorry arse from your own idiocy! Do you remember confessing you were the sorcerer?”

“Which time?” Merlin muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No, I heard you say something. Something is not nothing. What did you say?”

“Why are you trying to fight?”

“I am not. I am trying to figure out what you are hiding from me! That seems to be all you do lately, _Merlin_ ,” Arthur groused. “You deny having conversations with one of my knights when I can clearly see you both. You and Morgana constantly have your heads together.”

“Leave me out of this please.”

“Morgana, Lancelot, Gwaine, _and_ Mordred all seem to know what it is you are hiding from me,” Arthur snapped. “Is it so terrible you feel you cannot tell me, too? Me, your king, the man who ensures you do not starve to death, the man who has saved your arse more times than can ever be repaid in one lifetime, the man-”

“Oh, will you just shut up?” Merlin groused. “You’re throwing a tantrum for no reason.”

“I am, too!” Arthur paused and then gave him a dirty look. “I am not throwing a tantrum, but I am making valid points and none can deny it. Also, Merlin, I am the king. You cannot tell me what to do.”

Merlin looked unconvinced. “I always do.”

“Tell me what you are hiding! Right now, Merlin, or I swear on your life, I will lock you in the dungeons until I get an answer.”

“Just tell him, Merlin,” Morgana said quietly. “It’s time he knew.”

_I second Morgana’s statement. You know he will not react badly. You saw his reaction when I confessed I still use magic._

“Merlin!” Arthur yelled. “Do not make me lock you up to get an answer from you.”

“Fine. If you want an answer so badly, you great, nosy prat, I’ll show you.”

“Show me what? Have you been injured?”

Merlin looked right into Arthur's eyes and heard the blond suck in a sharp breath through his nose. Slowly, Merlin held out his hand and uncurled his fingers. He waited until Arthur looked down to do the same, eying the small, glowing orb of light cupped in the palm of his hand.

Arthur's reaction was much more intense this time, doubly so when the same orb of light replicated itself by Arthur's shoulder, this new orb being a little bigger than his head. Arthur looked from it to Merlin's palm and then to Merlin's eyes.

"That was you?" Arthur asked quietly, sounding a bit lost. Immediately, he was furious and yelled, " _That was you_? You were dying, you _idiot_!"

"Yes, but I survived."

"You idiot," Arthur repeated, quieter now. "What if that had killed you?"

"He cannot die," Mordred voiced (rather unhelpfully in Merlin's opinion). "He is stronger than he appears."

Merlin noticed the room had fallen particularly silent by this point. He rather wished it hadn't. He felt he needed a good distraction, because the look on Arthur's face did not foretell good things for him.

“…you idiot,” Arthur sighed this time. “Why have you hidden it from me all this time?”

"Did you honestly need to ask that or are you again speaking just to hear yourself?"

"Merlin."

"He was born with his magic," Morgana said, breaking the tense silence. "He had to keep it secret, Arthur."

"He could have told him, though," Elyan remarked. "We all know how-"

"It was to keep him safe," Mordred interrupted smoothly, but Merlin just continued staring at Elyan. They all really did know how he felt about Arthur, didn't they? "Merlin knew telling Arthur his secret could make him vulnerable. I am sure Merlin was being selfless by withholding it."

Most around the table nodded, looking thoughtful.

"But you could have told me when we first began changing the laws concerning magic," Arthur pointed out. "Explain why you continued to hold this knowledge to yourself."

"He is the most powerful being alive, Arthur," Morgana again cut in. "He is the Emrys I once searched for."

"The same Emrys revered by the Druids," Mordred added. “He is a great man. Not many appreciate that.”

"Knowing might still put you in danger," Morgana continued, "but you pressed for an answer and we all know Merlin could not deny you."

"Since when?"

"The knowledge might aid the king if we come to battle again."

"Percival."

Percival merely shrugged at Leon. "It is true."

It again fell silent. Arthur passed the time staring at Merlin, his elbow propped on the chair and his chin resting on his hand.

"So, what else are you hiding from me, Merlin?” he asked calmly. “Do you collect unicorns and dragons? Do you secretly have a wife and children? Am I actually your brother or nephew or..." Arthur shrugged. "Great-grandson?"

Merlin chuckled. "My great-grandson?"

"You cannot die. How am I to know you are as old as you appear to be?"

"You could trust me when I say I am as old as I appear."

Arthur harrumphed. "There are no more secrets, then?"

"Ah," Merlin said and Arthur's gaze sharpened. "There is more, actually."

"I knew it," Arthur declared. "Tell me… and if it involves my sister-"

Merlin laughed awkwardly. "No." Morgana relaxed, but only Merlin and Gwaine seemed to notice. "It might be easier to show you."

_What are you planning?_ Mordred asked.

_The dragon. He needs to know._

_Do you think it wise?_

_If he knows about the magic, he should know I am the last Dragonlord. Then again, maybe I shouldn’t_ show _him. I’ll try to explain first._

Mordred nodded deferentially and Merlin noticed - too late - that Arthur had been watching them.

"Does this something you have to confess perhaps have anything to do with the looks you keep sending Mordred? Is there anything you both need to tell us?"

Morgana tittered into her hand at the same time Merlin barked out a sharp laugh.

"That is a separate thing," Merlin laughed. "My other secret is that... um, I’m a Dragonlord. Balinor was my father and when he died, I became the last Dragonlord."

"What?" Arthur asked flatly. Just a statement, not a question.

"I know you heard me the first time. There is nothing wrong with your ears. I am a Dragonlord. The last one."

Arthur just stared at him.

"Perhaps you could call a dragon," Gwaine suggested, looking amused. "Maybe then he will believe it."

"No," Arthur loudly piped up. "I believe him. Calling a dragon back to Camelot would be disastrous. We have had enough trouble with dragons for now."

Merlin shrugged. "Alright."

"About the thing with Mordred?" Arthur pressed. “What is this separate thing?”

“If I did not know better,” Morgana said just loud enough for him and Arthur to hear, “I would say my dear brother is jealous.”

“Shut up, Morgana. Merlin?”

“We can talk to each other without speaking.”

“Magic,” Mordred explained. “It can be quite useful.”

“I knew you two were communicating,” Arthur muttered. “What were you talking about?”

“I already answered that earlier.”

“It really was me you were discussing, then?”

“Would not have said otherwise,” Merlin replied huffily, “if it wasn’t true. Dollophead.”

Arthur harrumphed. “Rude again, Merlin.”

“If I wasn’t, you’d think there was something wrong with me, wouldn’t you?”

“I hate that you’re right.” Arthur snorted. “Quit hovering. Sit… somewhere and take this cheese away. There is too much on my plate.”

Merlin just grinned at him. That went better than he expected.

The End


End file.
